Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of glove constructions especially adapted for use in connection with escape ropes for lowering persons to the ground in times of emergency. The escape glove provides an elastic guide member which cooperates with the rope to enable controlled descent of the person along the rope without burning his hands due to friction.